Sapphire Revenge
by DeejaVu
Summary: Takes place after Season Three. Kimiko finds Rai. Rai finds Kimiko. Jack finds jealousy. Then Jack finds revenge isn't so sweet. Rated T for safety...and suicide.
1. Chapter 1

Kimiko slammed her cell phone shut. She'd miss him. Kimiko sighed. Her guy had just moved to another Ryushu, far away from Tokyo on Honshu. Meaning they couldn't be together anymore. The long-distance relationship had been tough before, and now, it was so impossible that they decided to call it quits. Kimiko flipped her phone back open and called her best friend, Keiko.

"You will never believe what happened to me." Kimiko said as soon as Keiko answered.

"Whatever he told you, it's a bunch of crap." Kimiko raised an eyebrow and sat down for what would be a long conversation. "What'd he tell you?"

"That he was moving to another island and that we couldn't be together anymore...why do you ask?" Keiko sighed over the phone.

"Wow. That is a bunch of crap. He's just moving next door to where he used to live. He's not even switching schools. He just said that so you wouldn't feel too bad when he broke up with you. He asked that cheerleader, Rochelle, I think, out, by the way." Keiko paused. "Hello? Kimiko? Are you still there?"

"He is so DEAD. I swear, I will KILL him. Keiko, will you go murder him for me if I pay you a million dollars?" Keiko rolled her eyes.

"Um...no. Because I would go to jail or the rest of my life, and they'd make me rat you out, so you would go to jail for life, too. Kim, get over it. I heard his brother was going to ask you out anyways. I heard he's like, even hotter than that scum you were dating before. And he's older, so he can drive. AND he's got a totally awesome job working for your dad..." Keiko held the phone away from her ear as Kimiko yelled.

"No, thank you. I'm SO done with that family. If the younger scum was dumb enouh to dump me, how much better will the older scum be? Stuff like that runs in the family, Keiko. I think I'm just going to stay away from guys for a little while...no, Keiko, I mean I won't have a boyfriend, not that I'm going to go off to end of the earth where guys don't exist. Sometimes I wonder about your crazy ideas. Thanks, Keiko." Kimiko hung up and laid back on the bed in her room. That boy was such rat. But at least now, she was available. Kimiko grinned almost evilly and stood up. She remembered her days from before being at the temple, where she had been voted most popular girl for three straight years. And the school year after that, she'd been voted Biggest Flirt...she hadn't flirted with anybody in, like, forever, because she was too caught up in her boyfriend. She might be able to enjoy this...but it was time for training. She would have to enjoy this later.


	2. Chapter 2

"Young dragons, it is time for you to learn the only technique that will destroy all your enemies at once." Everyone grinned and nodded, excited to finally be learning the 'secret' to destroying evil. "It is called Compassion." Omi raised an eyebrow.

"That is an odd name for a evil-trampling move." Master Fung slapped his forehead(in 'D'oh' fashion) and chuckled.

"It is not a fighting move, monks. Compassion is the one thing evil hates."

"But Master Fungo, I thought the one thing that evil hates was pie." Master Fung glared at the Brazilian boy, and Raimundo apologized for his outburst.

"No, I'm pretty sure Hannibal Bean likes blueberry pie, and Jack Spicer likes apple pie, and I've heard that Chase Young has a serious taste for cream pies of any sort. And Wu-oh well, anyways, back to the point, Compassion can warm even the coldest, most hating of hearts, IF you can pull it off correctly."

"And just in time too! Compassion works with the Happy Heart Shen-Gong-Wu, which just activated right now! Since Mster Fung has already taught you-" Master Fun then whispered something in Dojo's ear. "Oh, you haven't taught them yet? Oh, well, the Happy Heart will greatly enhance your learning experience, kids, so hurry and hop on board the Dojo Express!" Omi and Clay climbed aboard no problem. Raimundo gave Kimiko a boost and she blushed.

"Thanks." Raimundo nodded and hopped on Dojo.

"All aboard! Next stop, Shen-Gong-Wu!" Dojo flew to London, England, and dropped off the four dragons next to Big Ben, the giant clock. "It's this way, no wait, it's this way...no...rats. I think Dashi hid it in the castle."

"Well, then, let's go see the queen!" Clay announced and everyone followed him to the great big castle gates. Two guards in rather odd uniforms stood, unmoving, unblinking, not even breathing, pretty much.

"They're like...robots, man. It's creepy." A man in a suit holding a briefcase greeted them.

"You are here to see the queen, yes?" Dojo nodded. "Right this way then. Cheerio, good soldiers!" The man led them through the tall barrier and escorted them to throguh the castle courtyard, pointing out different flowers and what not about the garden. The man finally introduced him as Mr. X, the queen's special business man, who 'takes care of interesting circumstances that may occur.' The dragons nodded and Mr. X tok them to a spire high up in the castle. "The queen has been expecting you for years, Dojo. Apparently, Dashi said that you would probably have no idea where to find the Happy Heart, so he asked the queen to have a trusty business man to protect it and lead you to it when it activated. Ah, here we are, chaps." Mr. X gestured to the Happy Heart, resting on a pedestal.

"Wow, this has got to be the easiest Shen-Gong-Wu we've ever gotten." Suddenly, a whirring noise filled the air and Jack Spicer hovered above the open roofed spire, laughing his (really lame) evil laugh. Kimiko glanced up a the evil teen and smiled flirtatiously, winking at him. They locked eyes for a moment, but Jack broke the stare-off and announced himself.

"You mean the easiest Shen-Gon-Wu I've ever gotten! BWAHAHAHAHAHAhahahaha...ha...ha...whoo!" Jack's laughter died out and he smirked. "Hand over the Wu or my Jack-bots will attack!" Mr. X laughed.

"What Jack-bots?" Jack spun around and looked down at the ground. His Jack-bots lay on the ground, completely destroyed, and about fifty soldiers stood with their rifles aimed at Jack. "You really should have looked up some English history before you decided to attack, Jack Spicer."

"How did you know my na-never mind...RETREAT!" Jack flew off on his Heli-bot, screaming.

"Wow! Thanks, Mr. X!" Omi shook Mr. X's hand and grabbed the Happy Heart.

"Thank you, Xiaolin dragons. Helping you is my job." Mr. X bade the monks good-bye and they flew home on Dojo, victorious.

---

"Did you retrieve the Happy Heart?" Master Fung stood at the gate to the temple, holding a scroll.

"Yes! It was so easy! We went to the castle and the queen's business man, Mr. X, led us to it because Dashi told the queen that Dojo wouldn't remember where to find it(which he didn't) and then Jack showed up with his Jack-bots and told us to hand it over or he'd attack, but Mr. X laughed because the English guards had already destroyed all the Jack-bots without Jack knowing it, and then Jack ran away and then we flew home!" Omi inhaled deeply(as that was an extremely long run-on sentence). Rai, Clay, and Kimiko snickered quietly.

"So what does this do anyways? It looks WAY too happy." The small, pink, heart-shaped Shen-Gong-Wu had a giant grin on it's front, and bright, yellow (smiling) sun on the back. Kimiko made an ugly face and picked it up like it was garbage. "Ew..."

"Try activating it, see what it does, Kimiko." Master Fung instructed.

"Fine...HAPPY HEART!" The Happy Heart happened to be pointing at Clay, and when the (happy, sparkling, rainbow, and other overly-happy-things covered) ray of power hit him, he burst out in a grin.

"This is unnatural...why do I feel so happy?" Clay began laughing uncontrollably, and the other monks looked on in wonder as Clay finally froze with a giant insane smile on his face.

"That can be reversed, right?"

---

After a long grueling day of pranking each other with the Happy Heart(think Joker Gas, Kids WB fans), the four monks finally went to bed...except for Kimiko. She stayed up on her computer in her room, playing Goo Zombies 14. Just as she thought she was about to lose the game, two deathly pale hands reached around her and entered a cheat code that passed the level.

"Wha-?" Kimiko spun her office chair around to find Jack Spicer hovering behind her. He blushed slightly and waved, seeming nervous and jumpy.

"H-Hi, Kimiko." He offered her a hand to shake, but she slapped his hand away and jumped into an attack position.

"What do you want, Jack? Pretty stupid of you to come to the rooms if you're trying to get Shen-Gong-Wu." Kimiko declared mockingly. Jack shrugged and put his hands in his pocket, staring at the ground and fidgeting.

"Uh...I didn't come here to steal any Wu..." Kimiko stood upright and glared at Jack.

"You're not...then why are you here?" Jack pulled his hands out of his pockets and twisted his hands together, still refusing to make eye contact. Kimiko wondered if he was here because of the wink she'd given him.

"I, um...came to as-I came to give you that cheat code." Kimiko frowned slightly and stepped a little closer to Jack, who squirmed out of intimidation.

"My dad made the game. He told me all the cheat codes, including that one. So why did you really come here?" Kimiko scrutinized his face, watching closely for any sign of lying in the gothic teen's complexion.

"I, uh, came to, um...never mind. Just...forget I came, all right?" Jack glanced up at her features before vanishing on his Heli-bot through the window.

"That was awkward." Kimiko shut down her laptop and got into her bed, preparing for an eight-hour knockout.

---

Jack stared through the window at his sleeping beauty, wondering why he'd been dumb enough to not ask her. The girl slept peacefully, unaware of the red-headed genius staring at her. He flew in through the still open window and stared at the slumbering dragoness. Standing at her bedside, Jack reached a hand out and stroked her forehead gently, softly so as not to wake her. Kimiko twitched in her sleep and Jack pulled back reluctantly. She'd given him the thumbs-up, so why couldn't he do it?

"One day, Kimiko. One day I'll be able to ask you."

---

After breakfast the next morning, the dragons went out to the gardens to meditate. Kimiko chose a spot in her favorite cherry tree, on the south side of the garden. Clay and Omi headed off to the rock garden and the orange tree grove(respectively). Raimundo hesitated for a moment, then followed Kimiko to the cherry trees. Kimiko climbed the tree nimbly, sitting on the thickest branch at the top. Raimundo followed her up the tree and sat on the branch next to her. She swung her legs underneath her, blissfully unaware that Rai was sitting next to her. Rai looked at her with his peripheral vision, his eyes following the curve of her profile. He opened his mouth to alert her to his presence, but she spoke first.

"Jack visited my room last night." Raimundo frowned in his mind, mentally promising to beat the boy genius next time they crossed paths. Kimiko glanced over at Raimundo discreetly, waiting for a reaction.

"What did he want?" Rai asked carefully, controlling the anger in his voice.

"I don't know. He came in, typed a cheat code in my computer, and then left." Kimiko shrugged. "I guess it was no big deal." Rai relaxed a bit. Kimiko leaned back, forgetting that there was no back to the tree branch. She fell backwards, speeding to the ground. Kimiko screamed, the fear of the fall scaring her senseless. She closed her eyes, waiting for impact. Nothing. She opened her eyes and looked down to realize she wasn't falling. She squinted around to see what had broken her fall when her senses returned. Kimiko realized that strong, tanned arms had caught her in an unconventional embrace. She stared into her rescuer's green eyes, and as her rapid heart beat slowed, her savior settled back down to solid ground. "How d-?"

"Dragon of the Wind, remember? I can fly." Raimundo gazed down into the eyes of the damsel no longer in distress. Kimiko wiggled out of his grasp and bowed to him, as Japanese custom demanded.

"Thank you, Rai-san. I owe you my life." Kimiko paused her retreat, lingering near Raimundo's caring eye. She finally stretched up and planted a kiss on his cheek. Rai appeared mildly surprised, but accepted the kiss. Kimiko smiled and walked away, and Rai swooned slightly as soon as she was out of sight.

---

The four monks stood in formation, struggling as their energy was pushed to the limit. Their breathing began to grow shallow and ragged. Were they battling an enormous obstacle course? Or fighting hi-tech battle dummies? No. They were attempting not to knock the brains out of a Jack Spicer Clone-Bot. They all wrestled the urge to decapitate the robot, who was badly damaged. Finally, Omi broke formation and helped the bot up. Clay grabbed a glass of water from the sidelines and handed it to Raimundo, who forced it down the robot's throat. Kimiko snatched a small sweat towel from the sidelines and wiped the spilled oil off the bot. After taking care of the mechanical clone, the dragons dragged it to the guest bedroom and put it away for a rest.

"Congratulations, young ones. You have mastered the art of Compassion. That is all for today. You may have the rest of the afternoon off." Master Fung shooed the teens off to have some free time.

---

"So, Keiko, he came into my room, and it was so freaky! But he was all weird about it, and then he ran off. So I told Raimundo, yeah, the Brazilian guy, that Jack had come in, and he seemed kind of mad, and then I fell off the tree." Kimiko said, chatting with Keiko again.

"WHAT?!?! AREYOUALLRIGHTDIDYOUCRACKYOURHEADAREYOUCALLINGFROMTHEHOSPITALAAUGH!!!"

"I'm fine. Rai used his 'Dragon of the Wind' powers to fly and save me. It was like one of those stupid princess movies you like." Kimiko rolled her eyes as her friend calmed down.

"They're not stupid...and how romantic! I can't believe he hasn't asked you out yet!" Keiko exclaimed.

"Have you already forgotten? No guys for a while until I have a chance to beat the fool up?"

"Oh yeah...but still...he's perfect for you!"

"We'll see about that. I'll talk to you later, Keiko." Kimiko hung up and logged in to her email. Two new messages popped up: one from her ex(which she ignored), and one from someone named...

"Spack? Who's Spack?" Kimiko clicked on the message and read it...

---

**A/N: Ah, yes. The smell of canon is in the air. Next chappie coming soon! I 3 reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Dear Kimiko,_

_Meet me at the cherry trees tonight._

_Love, Spack"_

"Who's Spack?" Kimiko frowned, deep in thought. "Only one way to find out..." Kimiko grabbed an overcoat and slipped out of the temple unnoticed. She ran swiftly through the trees, seaching for any sign of life. Unknowingly, she bumped into someone and they tumbled to the ground. Their breathing suddenly quickened as Kimiko squinted through the darkness to see who it was...

"Jack? Why do you keep 'visiting'?! If you're trying to get Wu, go try and get it so I can beat you to a pulp!" Kimiko stood up and dusted herself off, glaring condencendingly upon Jack's sissy face. Jack stood up shakily and ran a hand through his hair.

"But..I'm Spack." Kimiko scowled and smacked Jack upside the face.

"Stop stalking me, you freak." Kimiko sauntered away from Jack and his pitifulness.

---

The next day, Master Fung gave the monks the whole day off. Raimundo continued to teach Clay and Omi to play soccer, and Kimiko sat outside playing (it just arrived in the mail the hour before) Goo Zombies 15 and watching the boys at their sport. Kimiko had just finished level 8 when an email popped up.

"_Sorry. Spack"_ Kimiko scowled and deleted the message, before closing her laptop and joining the boys.

"Hey, guys. I'm in. Me and Rai versus you two."

"Fair enough! I will punch your heads!" Omi shouted, grabbing the ball and throwing it down on center field. (Punch your headskick your butts). The small round-headed orphan called out to his power. "Wudai Neptune Water!" A giant wave came and crashed down on the makeshift field and the other three monks fought to stay afloat in the fake tsunami. Kimiko rose above the water and summoned her element.

"Wudai Mars Fire!" The ensuming blaze evaporated the water and threw the ball to the other side. Raimundo flipped after the ball, sticking his foot out and slamming the ball into the other team's goal.

"Whoo! First score!" Rai grabbed Kimiko around the waist and swung her around in glee. Her face colored and Rai placed Kimiko back down on the ground. Omi pouted and reset the ball. Clay and Rai faced off. Clay got in first kick, using his element to send in right next to the goal.

"Wudai Crater Earth!" Omi jumped into a follow-up with his 'Repel the Monkey' move. The ball missed by a inch, and bounced back to mid-court. Raimundo dribbled the ball to 3/4 field and passed it to Kimiko, who missed it. Clay caught the ball and dribbled it toward the other side, unaware that Rai was about to ambush him.

"Wudai Star Wind!" A whirling North Wind hit Clay and the ball head-on and whisked them away to the goal. Kimiko tipped the ball just a bit, and the ball had officially scored.

"Yes! Two to nothing! Still gonna 'punch our heads', Omi?" Kimiko taunted, laughing through their obvious victory. Omi stared up and Kimiko in a small rage.

"YESIWILLISHALLHAVEVICTORYVICTORYISMINENOONECANDEFEATME!!!!" Omi flew into a fury of victory demands.

"Guys, y'all are obviously gonna win, so how 'bout we forfeit and we can all relax, pard'ner?" Clay offered, tipping his hat.

"Sure, why not. You guys were gonna lose anyhow." Raimundo shrugged and sat back against a tree. Omi sat down right where he was and pouted. Clay grabbed a rope and started practicing his lassoing. Kimiko booted up her laptop and resumed her game of Goo Zombies 15.

---

"I have got to stop being so stupid! If she's ever going to like me, I have to show her I'm better than Raimundo!" Jack glared at his soccer-loving rival as he hovered in the trees where he'd been spying on the dragons.

---

Kimiko sat alone in her room, as she did every evening. She booted up her PlayPod(Seventh Generation) and loaded Goo Zombies 15.

"Load game, single player, level twenty-seven...start game." Kimiko's eyes glazed over as she immersed herself in the game, mumbling out commands as she selected them. A second player joined the game and started obliterating zombies left and right. "Wow, you're good..." Kimiko paused the game to see who second player was: Raimundo.

"I used to play it back in Brazil, when they first started selling Goo Zombies down there." The two finally got to the boss level and started to slash at the giant goo-covered zombie dinosaur. About three minutes later, goo-dino was down for good.

"What's it like, in Brazil?" Kimiko questioned.

"It's...home, you know? Like when you back to visit Japan, you always feel at home, no matter where you are." Raimundo ran a hand through his hair. "We-my family and I-lived in the better part of Rio de Janeiro, but it was still kind of...ghetto."

"What's your family like?"

"They're different, my sisters were always very bossy and had a temper(kind of like you, Kimiko), and two of my three brothers were very shy. My third brother was very tough and really...a big jock. But we were all still family...I can't believe I haven't talked to them since Chinese New Year." Raimundo looked mildly downcast as he reminisced about his family. Kimiko put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I was prying..it's just, I wanted to know more about you. I mean, we've been training together for nearly four years and I still know almost nothing about you." Kimiko looked up into Raimundo's eyes, wondering what really went through his head. Rai broke their gaze and restarted the game, beginning level twenty-nine. They talked and laughed their way to level forty-six, when Raimundo finally glanced at the clock.

"OMG it's already midnight! I'd better go...Master Fung is going to kill us when he sees how tired we are in the morning. Bye, Kim." Raimundo winked and began to stride out of Kimiko's room.

"Wait." Kimiko stood up and caught Raimundo, who turned around and gave her a quizzical face. Kimiko pulled his arms around her and leaned on his chest, her ears ringing with the sound of his heartbeat. "Thanks...I don't usually get much one-on-one time with any of my friends out here in China..." Raimundo studied the small girl that had enfolded herself in his embrace...he liked it. Kimiko stared up at Raimundo and kissed him sweetly, thanking him for their time together. Raimundo was surprised, but didn't break the kiss, enjoying her lips against his. Kimiko smiled and let go of Raimundo, who stumbled out of the room, holding the kiss next to his heart.

---

**A/N: Fluff! A chappie full of FLUFF! I luff FLUFF!...this chapter really had no point...except to have more FLUFF!(And make poor Jack madder.) FLUFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Marshmallows, anyone? They're free...why, you ask? Because they're FLUFFY!!!!!!!!!!!!)(I'll stop with the FLUFF!!!!!! outbursts now...FLUFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Jack is so very SNEAKY! BWAHAHAHA!!**

Kimiko yawned and woke up, her eyes still closed. She stretched, hit something with her hand. That didn't faze her until the thing she hit said...

"Ow."

"AAUGH!!" Kimiko screamed in horror as she realized that someone was in her bedroom. "What the-? ..."

Jack stared wistfully at Kimiko's contemptuous figure.

"Sorry to scare you, but...uh...will you go out with me?"

"WHAAAAT?! Nonononono, Jack! Absolutely not!"

"B-But..."

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM BEFORE I KILL YOU!!" Jack slunk out of the room, and bumped into Omi.

"Why, hello, Jack Spicer. What are you doing here so early?"

"Being rejected."

"Oh, well have fun with being rejected!" Omi smiled and went about his way. Jack continued slumping down to the temple entrance(and for some reason, no one challenged him...)

Kimiko strode out of her room in a new outfit she'd just had shipped over from Japan. It consisted of a pink, sleeveless, knee-length dress and navy blue short leggings. Kimiko's hair had been dyed pink, and she wore a headband just behind her bangs. She strolled down the hall feeling abnormally cheerful, humming a certain theme song to herself as she walked. Kimiko met Raimundo at the entrance to the breakfast room.

"Good morning, Raimundo!" Kimiko flashed a huge smile at the boy, who bounced a smile just as big back.

"Good morning, Kimiko. Did you sleep well?" Kimiko nodded and squeezed Rai's hand before entering the breakfast nook.

"Morning, everyone!" Kimiko greeted Clay, Omi, and Dojo.

"Mornin'..." Clay, Omi, and Dojo replied sleepily. Clay continued to fry bacon, Omi continued to squeeze oranges, and Dojo continued to laze around. Kimiko grabbed a loaf of bread and began to toast the slices quickly. Raimundo whooshed the toasted bread onto a large serving plate and set it on the table. Clay finished up the last of the bacon and began on the eggs. Omi poured the last of the orange juice into the pitcher and started slicing oranges to eat.

Soon, breakfast was ready and the monks could dig in. Their usual idle table chatter was interrupted when the vault alarm went off. Kimiko narrowed her eyes.

"Spicer." The four dragons ran out to the temple vault just in time to see Jack fly away on his helibot with two Shen-Gong-Wu. They sprinted after Jack, but it was too late. Jack had already gotten away. The kids returned to their meal in discontent, upset that Jack had gotten away so quickly. They finished their meal and cleaned up their dishes swiftly, no longer in the mood for chitchat. After finishing up their chores, everyone retreated to their respective rooms.

"She said no...I bet she's already hooked up with that soccer-loving freak!" Jack slammed a hand down on the metal wall of his basement laboratory. He turned away, disgusted at himself and at Raimundo. "Very well then...if she won't say yes now, she'll say yes after this!" Jack attached the Shen-Gong-Wu to his wrist and called upon it.

"Guys! Come OUT!!" Kimiko dashed screaming through the halls. "Meet me in the vault!!"

Everyone gathered in the underground vault, curious as to what Kimiko had planned.

"This is important, so listen up. What Shen-Gong-Wu did Jack take?" Dojo thought for a moment.

"He took two, the...OHCRAP." Kimiko nodded and glared at the boys, who still seemed unworried.

"Exactly. Do you understand what this means? Jack now has the power to take over the world!"

**A/N: So which two Wu did Jack take? BWAHAHA! You'll have to wait until the next chappie to find out(unless you can figure it out already, smartypants...) This chappie was mostly filler so I could get to the meat of the story! And trust me, the meat is WAY better than the bread...**

**Okay, random bit of history here: This is actually my first XS story, but rewritten, edited, and I changed the pairings and increased the depth of the story. Originally, it was going to be ClayKim, and Rai was the third wheel trying to be second wheel. But then I finished watching the show on YouTube and understood the canon of RaiKim(middle of Season Two and end of Season Three) and the jealousy of Jack(Episode Six, I remember which episode)...and voila! Insta-fanfiction! It's like Shanequa said..."CANON! Apply directly to the fanfiction? Apply directly o the fanfiction! CANON!"**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Now for the good stuff! Bwahaha!! (Aargh...reading way too much Avatar fanfics, especially Zutara ones...must...write...Xiaolin Showdown!)**

--

Kimiko watched as Raimundo and Clay hauled steel bars to cover the doors and windows.

"I can't believe I let this happen! This is all my fault!"

"What do you mean by that, Kimiko? How's it your fault? You didn't do anything..."

"That's just it!" Kimiko snapped and leaped up to confront Raimundo. "Jack kept visiting me for the past few days, and two days ago he asked me out."

"He did WHAT?! I swear, I'll kill him!" Raimundo stormed.

"No...I'm going to go resolve this. I bet if I date him, he'll give us the Wu back. I didn't do anything before, but now, it's time to take action."

"No! Kimiko, I won't let you! We can fight him! We've beat the Sapphire Dragon before, we can do it again!"

"Fine, Raimundo. But if we start to lose, I'm just going to date him."

"But, Kimiko..." Raimundo hissed into her ear. "What about us?"

"Rai...I will always be yours, but if all comes to worse, at least you'll be alive if I date him!"

"Kim...I dont want to lose you, no matter what! I-I'd die for you. That's how much I love you." Raimundo leaned down and claimed Kimiko's lips sweetly. Kimiko allowed him to, but pulled back when he tried to deepen the kiss. Clay and Omi watched, clueless.

_"What happened between them?"_ They though simultaneously. Clay and Omi exchanged a look.

"Um...we'll just be...going now, pard'ners. We have some..uh..."

"Laundry to finish!" Omi dragged the dumbfounded Clay away from the couple.

"Kimiko, I will fight for you, even against impossible odds." Rai gazed into Kimiko's eyes. She stared back, glaring at him roughly.

"I will not let you die for nothing. And this is DEFINENTELY nothing."

"But..."

"You are not dying for me and that's final. Got it?" Raimundo nodded in defeat and walked away from Kimiko to finish their prep for Jack's onslaught.

--

He attacked that night.

A large blue dragon was spotted by the monks who patrolled at night. They immediately warned Master Fung. He knew his Dragons were prepared...but would they be able to win against a Jack scorned(the likes of which Hannibal Roy Bean has no fury...that was confusing).

"Whaddya think of me now, Kimiko? Still think I'm inferior to Raimundo?!" Jack flew on his helibot through the temple, destroying and sapphirizing everything and everyone in sight. "Emperor Scorpion! Sapphire Dragon, I command you to freeze everyone except for me and Kimiko!" The Dragon nodded and immediately stormed the temple.

A sapphire scream rang through the temple. Kimiko snapped her head up and fine-tuned her hearing.

"Who was that?!" Raimundo shrugged and joined Kimiko in running to the scene of the scream. Clay and Omi were already there and trying to fight off the Dragon. "Who got zapped?" Clay pointed hastily before dodging another zap from the Dragon's mouth.

A dark blue version of Dojo lay on the floor, motionless.

"Dojo..." And at that moment, Kimiko knew all hope was lost.

--

**A/N: Oh yeah! Jack is dominating(for now...)! What's gonna happen next?! Keep reading to find out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: AARGH! Stupid aniki! He, Mini-man, and Kiba are going to pay! GRR!**

**Who are aniki, Mini-man, and Kiba? Just a few...'friends'...who are about to get the biggest fussing of their lives. Hmmph.**

--

Kimiko grabbed whatever Shen-Gong-Wu she had in her back pocket. Jack raised an eyebrow and yelled at the Dragon.

"Hey, Sapphire Dragon! I command you to freeze the cowboy and he cheeseball over there!" The Dragon turned toward Clay and Omi and shot a blast at them.

Only one monk made it away unscathed.

"Clay!!" Omi cried out in anguish as the Dragon of Earth's skin became blue and hard...a Sapphire end. Raimundo flipped toward the Dragon using the Mantis Flip Coin, holding a small torch. He waved the flames at the Dragon, but the Dragon ignored the tiny blaze and aimed a shot at Rai. He dodged it smoothly, only to see it bear down on Omi.

"Jack, stop! You don't have to do this!" Kimiko ran up to Jack's hovering form with tears in her eyes. "Please...stop this madness!" Jack brushed her off and gestured at the Dragon. The Dragon immediately reacted and shot a blast at Raimundo.

Raimundo never saw it coming.

-ZAPOOSHOOM-

"RAI!!" Kimiko ran over to her slowly sapphirizing boyfriend's limp body. "NONONO, RAI!! STAY ALIVE, PLEASE!!" Rai smiled weakly, as his face was engulfed by the dark blue crystal.

"I love y-" Raimundo's lips froze in place as the sapphire tomb completed it's duty. Kimikocradled Raimndo's head sobbing.

"Rai..." Kimiko looked over his shining face with lost hope. She bent down for one last kiss. A slight warmth graced his lips as she kissed him, but all too soon, it was gone. Kimiko leaned back, wiping tears from her eyes. "Jack, you are so dead. HAPPY HEART!" Kimiko braced herself for the incredibly annoying Good Jack to show up and fix everything.

"Reversing Mirror." Jack activated the one Shen-Gong-Wu he actually owned and deflected the insanely joyful ray lazily. "Come on, Kimiko. Can't you see I'm so much better than him? You didn't really like him did you?" Kimiko stared up at Jack with a dull hatred in her eyes.

"No." Kimiko pulled Raimundo's Blade of the Nebula from the sheath that had fallen next to him.

"I loved him."

With those final words, Kimiko stabbed herself, leaving a burning temple, a couple dozen sapphire statues, and a broken-hearted boy genius alone in the world.

--

**A/N: Okay, okay. I know, it was short, but I have other things to do besides write fanfiction all day(like maim those three Stooges I mentioned earlier).**

**And if enough people say please, I'll write an epilogue.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: People said please. 'Nuff said.**

--

_three years later..._

"Jack, I'm tired of being your menial slave. Free me...or at least deactivate me! I can't take it anymore!!" The Sapphire Dragon breathed blue smoke into its master's face. Jack waved the Shen-Gong-Wu away, already regretting the voice box he'd built for it. The Dragon slunk away and Jack sighed.

"Finally, peace and quiet."

_"Or at least it would be if you could keep me out of your head. Sadly, I'm way too strong for that. Sucks for you, Spacky."_ Jack dropped to the ground and clutched his head in pain.

"Get outta my head!!"

_"Oh no, Spacky. I won't be leaving so soon. You did kill me after all."_

"No...NO! You killed yourself!"

_"Hmm...no matter. The point is I'm dead. Because you just couldn't resist a pretty face."_

"You were so pretty, Kimiko..." A single tear slid down Jack's weary face.

_"I guess I was. It must have been a good three years. Finally ruling the world...all because of me. I guess my death was great thing for you, wasn't it Spacky?"_

"No, Kim! You...Your death was the worst thing that could have happened to me! How could you love that Brazilian freak?! Why...I'm a genius! I'm bad! I'm emo! I have cool goggles! I have robots! I'm so much better than him!"

_"I guess so...you DO rule the world...I bet if you weren't so evil, I'd still be alive."_ A stupid idea popped into Jack's head.

"So I bet if I stop being evil, you'll come back to life."

_"Maybe, Spacky. Just maybe."_ Jack ran to his enslaved dragon and commanded it to jump into a volcano. The Dragon sighed in relief and obeyed, grateful to be freed from the servitude Jack always demanded. It immediately deactivated itself in the fiery pit. Jack turned to the thousands of people in his palace and they all looked back, confused that their former master was now just a depressed kid.

One boy in particular ran up to Jack and puched him in the jaw.

"Where's Kimiko?" Jack looked down sadly.

"Six feet under."

"You...you...YOU KILLED HER?!" The boy smacked Jack across the face. "What did you do to her?! I thought you loved her, Jack Spicer!"

"I did...I didn't kill her. After I froze you, she panicked and killed herself with your Sword of the Nebula." Jack wiped his eyes off and beckoned to Raimundo. "Her...her grave is over here." Jack showed Raimundo to a large statue that resembled Kimiko. At the base of the pedestal, a plaque was engraved with a short, passionate poem.

_"You were right,_

_I was wrong,_

_He was away from you,_

_Now you're gone._

_For Kimiko"_

Raimundo traced the words on the plaque with his middle finger, slowly fading back into the time when he and Kimiko had been together. He turned to Jack, tearful and regretful.

"I should kill you. I should kill you right now."

"If it brings her back to life...I could care less whether I live or die. Not if she's dead." Raimundo grabbed Jack by the collar and grabbed his Sword of the Nebula from the sheath on his belt. He held the weapon up to Jack's skinny white neck.

"I really should kill you...but I won't." Raimundo dropped Jack on the groud. "You are pathetic. I wouldn't even spit in your direction." A glare full of hatred an indignation, identical to Kimiko's, covered Raimundo's face. Jack's eyes bugged out.

"Give me that sword." Raimundo raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"No. I'm not letting you commit suicide. I want you to live with what you've done for the rest of your life." Raimundo scoffed at the fallen former ruler of the world. "She's not coming back, and it's your fault, Spicer. I hope you live your life in eternal suffering.

And so did Jack live the rest of his life, seething and loathing his supposed intelligence.

--

**A/N: Whee. I love writing angst. And I love writing insane people, too. So this last chappie was fun. Thanks for reading people!! Hope you enjoyed.**

**Now I'm gonna finish my Naruto story so I can publish it in the correct manner.**


End file.
